oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Aribel Berkenbosch
Alexander is a Dhampir born from Valence Maximus and a lovely American girl named Luxianne Taylor. Raised among the city and trained in rather old ways of fisticuffs combat. Humble Beginnings Among the streets of Arizona, in the hot blazing sun, a lone girl met a rather mysterious man, going by an archaic name of old and seeking to bring about a second coming of his kind, the two introduced themselves and soon a small spark of interest came about. Over the course of a few months, the two met by night and would spend their time getting to know one another until finally a love blossomed, the result of which became the progeny of the two unlikely beings. Her name, Luxianne Taylor, a modest white haired girl who enjoyed interacting with people and history, the father, Valence Maximus, a vampiric deity of old. Being born during the day of a Vampire Deity and a Human girl, Alex inherited the powers of his father, his skin pale and eyes gleaming of red. Sharper fangs than most humans from the roof of his maw replacing his canines. Being such a oddity among the mundane world, the two hid him away, and found themselves a quaint home at the edge of the city where their child would not be as subject to the harsh judgement of the world. There the boy was groomed to be a acceptable spawn of his vampiric father. With an affinity for fighting with his fists when things got rough, he was taught by one of Valence's familiars to hone his skill until he could hold his own. At the age of 19, Alex had become accustomed to the world at large and sought to make his own place within it, wishing his family safety in their home as he shrouded himself in darker clothing and gifted a legendary item to help him in his future, he left. Sending letters home for his mother and when prompted, talking to his father among the moonlit nights. He learned much in the following few years, gaining bits of money performing as a fighter among underground MMA rings until he moved out to New York, to investigate the sudden resurgence of magic. Appearance A pale skinned man with crimson eyes that pierce through the night, sometimes hidden behind medium length white hair that flows freely in the wind at the back of which a long pony tail flows down to his shoulders. At the sides of his head are somewhat pointed ears, angled outward, one of the things someone could notice rather easily, with the right ear pierced, hanging from which a small obsidian cross resides. Alex prefers to dress rather elegantly, wearing a noble(ish) black suit with a small white bow over his chest, held together by a ruby that almost gleams of power, but not really. Personality As a child, Alexander was rather rambunctious and wildly, running about causing pranks and being a general annoyance until he became much older and learning how to behave. As an adult, he is calm and composed, and exploring the world with a curious eye, always the one willing to delve into an abandoned building or go out into the darkest of nights to explore the underground scenes. Having learned from his father the right way to act like a man, or so he thinks. Though at times he can revert to the boyish wonder and enjoy messing with people in more intellectual ways. Friends Alex has yet to meet anyone he deems close enough to a Friend. Enemies * Those who wish the Destruction of the world, or those that wish to bring about needless chaos. Other Aspirations Alex is a bit of a lost soul for the time being, doing what feels right in the moment until he can find a greater calling. Though the resurgence of magic has his eyes turned towards New York.Category:Modernstomia Player Characters